


Waning

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, No spoilers for Escape the Ronpa.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: One day, they were looking for a new class. They went inside and disappeared.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Waning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escape the Ronpa: ETN Fans Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581965) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 

> Warnings: Graphic, verbal/emotional abuse, suicidal ideation, and language. Also arachnophobia.

I don’t know what I did wrong…

I don’t know, I swear!

It’s dark.

I’m in a chair…I think?

This can’t be good.

My knees won’t stop knocking together.

The window’s open, that wind is cold-

“H-hello?”

A light.

Ahh…

It was a classroom.

She kinda looks like my age…a little.

Sitting in the chair to my right.

Tied-up.

Limbs shackled to the desk.

Me…

Me too-

“Welcome, welcome, ladies”.

Another spotlight.

It’s a bear?

They look so scary!

“Wha—what’s going on? Who are you?”

I don’t know what’s happening.

That laugh-!

“I……am Monokuma, the principal of this establishment, and today, your judge”.

“What judge?”

My neighbor’s eyes are full of fire.

“Why, the judge of your character, of course! Does that not fill you with fright?”

H-huh!?

“Pfft! You don’t scare me. You’re just a stupid f*g teddy bear!”

…

B-but-

“Not teddy bear! Monokuma. Geez, have a little respect. You want to go painlessly, don’t you?”

“What……..do you mean?”

Go?

They reach around and hold up two pieces of papers:

“These are your applications you sent in for the Everlock Branch of Hope’s Peak Academy, correct?”

Oh…

“Yeah, that’s me”.

The girl in orange said that, not-

“NAME: Miley Watson

AGE: 19

GENDER AND PRONOUNS: Female, she/her

ULTIMATE SKILL: Ultimate Interpretive Dancer

LIKES: Tearing up the dancefloor, COFFEE!!, and long bus rides with only her iPod for company.

DISLIKES: RUMOURS! She also hates shellfish, because she had a baaad experience with a lobster that wasn’t fully cooked...And horror films.

"GREATEST FEAR: That she’ll never be able to get out from under the scandal that ended her mother’s life.

THREE-TO-FIVE POSITIVE CHARACTER TRAITS: She has a wicked sense of humor, is generous to a fault, and will not hesitate to drop everything and come help you if you absolutely need it.

THREE-TO-FIVE NEGATIVE CHARACTER TRAITS: Is aloof, and a bit cold. Also has zero problem with badmouthing you to your face. Has been known to be easily suckered by those who know that she can and will give you everything if you claim that you need it.

GIVE A BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF YOUR CHARACTER: Has burnt-orange hair tied into two buns on the top of her head that match her long-sleeved ballet dress, and shoes. Her eyes are an icy-blue, which matches her surface temperament”.

My.

“So?”

She’s not unnerved?

“And YOU”.

P-pointing finger-

“Are Moon Selene, are you not?”

Um-

"NAME: Moon Selene

AGE: 20 (looks 15!!)

GENDER AND PRONOUNS: Female, she/her.

ULTIMATE SKILL: Ultimate Linguist

LIKES: Being outdoors (especially at night), drinking jasmine tea, and is a fan of cosmic cartoons like Sailor Moon, and Steven Universe.

DISLIKES: Cruel jokes, words, thoughts. Getting up early is also a big no-no. And for Heaven’s Sakes, don’t yell at the poor thing!! 

GREATEST FEAR: Spiders, being betrayed by her friends.

THREE TO FIVE POSITIVE CHARACTER TRAITS: Is probably the sweetest person you will ever meet, is always honest, and works hard at everything she does.

THREE TO FIVE NEGATIVE CHARACTER TRAITS: Tends to be messy enough that it looks like a tornado whipped through the room, can easily hurt peoples’ feelings/drive them away with her unrestrained candor, and has no social skills whatsoever due to working all the time.

GIVE A BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF YOUR CHARACTER: She looks like a pale, pale-blue ghost except for her eyes, which are bright-red, and is super chill down to the casual sweats she wears”.

“What’s the problem?”

Miley is livid-

“What’s the problem?”

I have the weird feeling eyebrows should be raised.

“Well, sweetheart, I don’t know if you know this, but LOOKING 15 and BEING 15 aren’t always the same thing”.

“Look, I don’t know what issue you have with our ages, but—“

“Listen here”.

Oh no oh no oh no-

“And listen good!

Both of you should’ve realized that THIS killing game is for people ages 13 to 18.

Or did your friend, Mr. White-Out, help erase that little detail?

Just like that scandal helped erase your mother from existence, Miley?”

W-what!?

“Tha….that’s……”

“Don’t try to squirm your way out of it!

You wrote it on the application, so it's free game for me to share.

Now if you two hadn’t been so impulsive, you might have been able to wait for us to finish construction of Hope’s Peak Post-Secondary School.

THAT is for young adults ages 19 to 24.

You two would’ve been perfect.

I mean, Ultimate Linguist?

Ultimate Interpretive Dancer?

You two could’ve been a poetic duo.

Too bad you had to go and fudge it ALL up!”

“We promise we’ll wait”, I try to say-“

Just please let us go”.

“Let you go? But sweetheart”.

He nods in mock sadness.

“I can’t do that to criminals.

Not only did you apply for something out of your age range, you BOTH deliberately tampered with your applications, which is in direct violation of the Hope’s Peak Application Process”.

“I just wanted to improve my skills! I would’ve been the first in my family to do something great! To go to such a prestigious academy”.

“Aww! Boo-hoo. So sad, too bad.

You and Miley Cyrus here—“

“WATSON!”

“Elementary, my dear.

That’s the school you two should’ve applied for, because there is where you learn how to obey authority.

Today, I find you both guilty of vandalism of Hope’s Peak Academy property!”

“Wait, isn’t there supposed to be a vote?”

One last hope-

“Vote? Oh hun, only law-abiders are given that luxury. And YOU are no better than a death row criminal!”

“Okay, fine”.

Miley looks so done-

“So we’re guilty. Whatever. Just tell us how much we need to pay for—“

“Pay?”

He’s incredulous again-

“Oh no. We don’t give monetary tasks”.

“So then what?”

“We go straight to the big bang. The top of the charts. The cream of the Punishment Crop……EXECUTIONS!”

“Ex…”

What.

“…..Executions?”

Are-we-

“Y….you mean, we’re gonna….die?”

“Ding ding ding! Right on the nose, sweetie.

Around here, we surpass all this warning b*t and we go straight to capital punishment.

But not just any capital punishment. We do custom-made executions at absolutely NO COST.

Well, except for your lives, of course!”

. . .

We…give each other the same fearful glance.

“Now, I’ve prepared two very special executions for you two.

And because you’re such a sweetheart, Moon, I don’t want you to have to suffer watching an execution.

So instead, you’ll be executed first”.

Exe-

N….no….Please. Give me another chance. I’ll be good….”

“Sorry, but you only get one chance. Now enough chit-chat. Let’s give it everything we’ve got…..it’s PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIME!”

I can’t stop crying…nonono, I don’t want to go-

There’s a bang, and then flashing colors, and then-

Miley’s light turns off.

Red glows on me-

Is that a-?

Metal arm!?

It lunges from the ceiling, and snaps tight around my neck!!

Ow…ow!

The ropes strain until they break, the chains cutting me as my wrists and ankles are ripped loose-

The floor disappears.

No…I’m flying!!??

Up into this hole.

I can’t see a thing, I can’t move, how long am I gonna be cramped!?

Let me out-

Forest.

Stars shining in the sky:

**ARACHNI-FRIENDS**

What…what is…this…

**Ultimate Lingust Moon Selene’s Execution: Executed.**

What is this!!??

The collar retracts.

Disappears through the hole while I rub my neck-

What was that!?

What was that noise-

In the bushes.

Something…a lot of somethings…moving…

Wait.

I know these people?

It’s-

“Guys?”

They’re my friends!

Oh thank God, but why…why do they look so…

“You b*!”

“No one likes you!”

“You’re disgusting!”

“Who in their right mind would ever love you!?”

“I hate you!”

“You’re so gross-“

“When will you learn to grow a spine?”

The tears…are coming back…I…I don’t…understand.

I-I didn’t…why…

…

…Are those-

Are they…growing legs?

Out of their sides?

V-very furry, legs…

No…

“You’re pathetic!”

“I wish I’d never met you”.

“Why are you even alive?”

“Just disappear already!”

“Or we’ll make you…”

Spiders…?

OW-what the-!?

I’m on the ground.

My left hand-

Is in someone’s grip, and it’s not-budging-!!??

NO!

My right-

Stop!

My left foot.

Stop this!!

Don’t-please-

I can’t-

They’ve-they’ve pinned me down, why-

Those.

Are.

Pincers.

My friends are…not.

My friends.

Like a fly in a web they’re…they’re looking…at me…

Green liquid drops slide off the tips.

Rushing, they bite me-!

All at once-

My neck…HURTS!!

I can feel that poison!

Sizzling.

Aaahhhhhhh no. No!

I’m-I’ll burn-

I cry out!

They just…laugh…

And laugh-

“Serves you right”.

“You asked for it”.

“Stupid harlot”.

“I hope you die in pain”.

This can’t be real!

These can’t be my friends-

I can’t breathe, it hurts it hurts make it stop-

Make it stop!

STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!

STOP!!!

STOP IT…

IT HURTS

IT HURTS

I CAN’T FEEL MY FACE

IT HURTS

WHAT DID I DO!?

WHAT DID I DO-

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO  
  
WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO  
  
WHAT DID I DO  
  
WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO  
  
WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO  
  
WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

WHAT DID I DO

What…did…I…

**You know _exactly_ what you did.**


End file.
